John 3:16
by Shelby Shelley
Summary: An idea i had when i was in church this morning.....


Title: John 3:16  


Author: Kryssi Louise  


Rating: G  


Description: I got this idea while sitting in Church this morning and our pastor said "What if Jesus walked into this church service right now and sat at the back...."  
  


Archive: If anyone is willing to take this story and post it on a web page, let me know first, please!  


Feedback: Please get back to me!! I love to hear from people!  
  


* * *  
  


"And GOD so loved the world..." The words boomed in the large chapel, echoing and bouncing off of stained class windows that depicted Bible stories. Brilliant colours seemed to dance as the glass shook in its frame, not from the ministers voice, but from the summer wind outside. The Church was packed, just like every Sunday morning. The minister stood at his pulpit, like every Sunday service and preached what might as well been the same sermon as the Sunday before, or so I felt. Sitting in the hard wooden pews was becoming more uncomfortable as the moments passed. There was only one way to forget about it, no I was not going to listen to the sermon, although I probably should have. No, indeed not, I had better things to do, like think about my up coming date later in the week. Ah, yes, his eyes were amazing, so dreamy. Finally the hottest guy in school had asked me out, it took forever. I heard from a friend who heard from a friend, well you know the grape vine, that he didn't want to ask me out because I was a 'Christian'. What did he think I would do? Shove a Bible down his throat or something? It took a lot of work to convince the guy, but the wait will have been well worth it. GOD he is so hot. Yeah, GOD, I would never dare say that in front of my mother, but I can say it all I want in my head.

"....So we know that JESUS is our ROCK and our SALVATION!...." I jumped at the thundering sound of the ministers voice. Looking around I was convinced that everyone else around me was as bored as I was. My family always sat near the door and kind of near the back so there was a good view of the congregation, as well as the man walking in the door. Weird. I glanced at my wrist watch, the service would be over soon, whoever this guy was he sure couldn't tell time.

He was plain, around the age of thirty. He could be any man just off the streets. He wore blue jeans and a loose dress shirt. Worn leather shoes on his feet. His long brown hair was combed back neatly with a few strands falling into his face. A scruffy beard showed he could use a trim. His hands appeared rough and worn. I thought I saw a dark red wound, one on each of his wrists, but when I looked at his face again, I noticed his eyes. There was something behind those blue eyes. They were clear as crystal, the blue only looked like a reflection of sunlight off the depths of an ocean. 

I, along with a few other congregation members watched him as he took a seat near the back. If I looked over my shoulder just a bit, I could see him. There was something burning in my mind, like I had to look at him. What was it about his eyes? Did I dare look over my shoulder? I couldn't help it, I had to. Glancing over I found the man looking right back at me. It was only a split second, but it seemed to last a life time. In those eyes were happiness, pure, untainted happiness and love. The joy radiated farther as a quiet smile curved his thin lips. 

In that moment, my date later in the week fell of the face of the earth in my mind. In that moment I was hit with a revelation of life. How could I have thrown away my faith the way I did, and for what? A guy. This was the man I should have my eyes set on. '_JESUS is out rock and our salvation' _the words rang in my ears like thunder as I sat there, my heart racing, my eyes wanting to look back to my Lord who was right behind me. I wanted to talk to him, I wanted to hug him, I wanted to thank him, I wanted to tell him how much I loved him. 

The service was ending, people were standing, frantically I got up from my seat, my eyes darting to where he sat. He wasn't there. Where did he go? The blood beat hard like ocean waves against my ear drums. My heart pounding. The back of a blue jeaned man was walking out the door into the hot summer day. I darted out the door, pushing people away from me, rushed apologies left my mouth as I chased him down the side walk.

I called out the name I knew so well, "Lord!" 

He stopped, turning to look at me. Those loving eyes bearing my soul. Suddenly I didn't know what to say. There were a billion things I wanted to, but all words left me. I had felt empty before now, I doubted He even existed. Yet, now...Now I knew and I wanted to be sure He would always be there for me.

That same smile came to his lips again and he held out a hand. Wounds big enough for nails, on his wrists, his fingers touched my cheek a moment. His words where like a gentle breeze and sweet as honey, "I will never leave you or forsake you." With that he then turned and began to walk away again. 

I stood with tears in my eyes and a smile on my face. Joy was all that I could feel and the security of knowing my Jesus loved me enveloped me in its warmth. It was like coming home. I was home, in Him. 

_"And God so loved the World that He gave his only begotten son, so that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life."_ John 3:16  
  


_____________________________________________________________

Alright so there you go! Tell me what you think.

You can just answer the review thing on here, or email me at [thunder_dragon82@yahoo.ca][1]

Kryssi :-)

   [1]: mailto:navyfrog44@yahoo.com



End file.
